


twenty words that began forever

by Anonymous



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, because im projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two responses to the "twenty words that began forever" challenge.





	1. Eisenbichler/Geiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Congratulations, Karl! You were amazing.”  
> “You’re… not upset?”  
> “What?”  
> “You deserved the win.”  
> “Shut up. You won, and I’m proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus Eisenbichler/Karl Geiger, also featuring some Stephan/Karl and sad unrequited Lellinger, because I hate myself like that.  
> For context: the first interaction takes place at the COC competition in Trondheim in 2014, in which Karl beat Markus by a very slim margin. It continues up until the 2019 World Championships.

_Twenty words that began forever_

“Congratulations, Karl! You were amazing.”

“You’re… not upset?”

“What?”

“You deserved the win.”

“Shut up. You won, and I’m proud.”

 

_Nineteen words that made us laugh_

“You’re _together?"_

“Yep.”

“How long for?”

“A couple of months.”

“And you never thought to tell me?”

“Sorry, Andi.”

 

_Eighteen words that nearly ended it all_

“It’s… it’s just too much, too soon. I don’t know if I want this.”

“Fuck, Karl, I’m sorry.”

 

_Seventeen words that betrayed me_

“Stephan made me promise not to tell you.”

“Just spit it out, Andi.”

“He’s been seeing Karl.”

 

_Sixteen words that meant the world to me_

“If you need anything, I’m here. I know it’s hard.”

“Is it Stephan, for you?”

“Yeah.”

 

_Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake_

“I don’t deserve it, but if you’re willing, I’d like to give us another try.”

 

_Fourteen words that woke me up_

“Things with Stephan… they were great. I don’t regret it. But he’s not _you_.”

 

_Thirteen words that created the bridge_

“I feel safer when I’m with you, less on edge. I need you.”

 

_Twelve words that broke my heart_

“I’m just not good enough. Not for you, nor Stephan, nor anyone.”

 

_Eleven words that sealed our fates_

“You’re more than enough. I’ll prove it to you, I promise.”

 

_Ten words that cured our boredom_

“No one’s going to notice if we’re not there tonight.”

 

_Nine words that drove me mad_

“I think Stephan is still in love with him.”

 

_Eight words that scared the wits out of me_

“I love you, but sometimes I miss him.”

 

_Seven words that made me fall back in love with you_

“I’m so proud of everything you’ve done.”

 

_Six words that seduced me_

“We’ve got ten minutes.”

“That’s enough.”

 

_Five words that overjoyed me_

“Gold and silver world medallists!”

 

_Four words that took us to the skies_

“You’re in the team.”

 

_Three words that I hated_

“I called Stephan.”

 

_Two words that saved us from falling_

“I’m staying.”

 

_One word that started it all_

“Congratulations”


	2. Prevc/Stoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gold looks good on you, Stoch.”
> 
> “And silver suits you. Maybe we can meet up later?”
> 
> “It’d be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Prevc/Kamil Stoch - starting at the 2014 Winter Olympics, and continuing on to the 18/19 season.

_Twenty words that began forever_ _  
_

“Gold looks good on you, Stoch.”

“And silver suits you. Maybe we can meet up later?”

“It’d be my pleasure.”

 

 _Nineteen words that made us laugh_ _  
_

“What if I stole all your medals?”

“Is that why you came back with me?”

“Maybe it is.”

“Idiot.”

 

 _Eighteen words that nearly ended it all_ _  
_

“Look, Peter. I love you. You know that. But please, let’s not tell anyone.”

“I… okay. For you.”

 

_Seventeen words that betrayed me_

“I told my brothers.”

“Your _brothers_?”

“They’re not going to say anything. I just hate hiding, Kamil.”

 

_Sixteen words that meant the world to me_

“I understand now. I get that you’re not ready to come out. I’ll wait, for you.”

  
_Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake_

“One day, when we’ve won everything we can, we’ll tell them, and we’ll be untouchable.”

 

_Fourteen words that woke me up_

“I just can’t seem to win anymore. I’m sorry that I’m letting you down.”

_Thirteen words that created the bridge_

“You’re more than just the competitions you win, you know? So much more.”

 

_Twelve words that broke my heart_

“I’m so lost, Kamil. I don’t know what the hell to do.”

  
_Eleven words that sealed our fates_

“We will get through this, I promise. Me and you. _Together_.”

  
_Ten words that cured our boredom_

“Why don’t you come to Slovenia, properly meet my family?”

  
_Nine words that drove me mad_

“I bet that Prevc just isn’t trying hard enough.”

  
_Eight words that scared the wits out of me_

“Fuck, let’s just tell everyone. No more hiding.”

  
_Seven words that made me fall back in love with you_

“No matter what happens, I’m with you.”

  
_Six words that seduced me_

“Maybe a grand slam merits rewarding…”

  
_Five words that overjoyed me_

“Will you marry me, Kamil?”

  
_Four words that took us to the skies_

“Of course I will.”

  
_Three words that I hated_

“Please come home”

  
_Two words that saved us from falling_

“I’m here.”

  
_One word that started it all_

“Gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
